Beginning of the End
by Zasalemel3
Summary: Devil May Cry will never end. Read how Dante and Lucia travel to reach the gates of hell to end the rain of horror.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of the End

Dante had just arrived back from the gateway of hell. Lucia ran outside to greet him when Dante fell to the ground off of his bike. Lucia picked him up only to see that he was brutaly injured by several mystical blasts. "What happed to you?" She asked with small tears in her eyes. "The devil himself. He is to powerfull. I had to flee after he supprised me." He said with small gasps of air. "This will definetly not be the last we see of him." "But what do we do when he comes. We will have to fight." Dante looked at her dead in the eye. "It's not that easy. He has the body of my father."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Sparta! But how can that be. I thought he was killed in the battle told to us." Dante sat up and coughed up a little blood. "He was lured there so the devil could posses his body. Apperently even though he is immortal, his body is not." Lucia helped him up and walked him into the small cottage she was living in. "So your saying that if the body dies then, only his spirit wanders the lands of hell?" He sat in a chair by a fireplace. "Yes. But apparently without a body he cannot pass through the gateway. Only solid bodies can. I think that is what he was trying to do with me."

Lucia got him a glass of water and a small plate of food. "Why does he want you? Isn't Sparta still young?" Dante refused the offer. "No. From the looks of it, anyone posses has a shorter life spand. So I'm going to end it for him once he becomes weak enough." Lucia sat in front of him. "But it would still be too risky. The devil is too powerful either way." Dante stood back up and started toward a bed in a small room. "I'm going to rest for awhile and prepare for later."

Several hours later, Lucia is standing outside keeping guard in case if any demons appear. Dante came out the door with his wounds healed. "Dante, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Dante looked out to the stars. "My demon blood can rapidly heal wounds. So are you with me on this or against me?" She looked at him with surprise and said, "You actually want me to go with you this time?" He looked at her with a smile. "Well I heard about the battle between you and Aurius. I'm proud of you."

The next day.

Lucia and Dante were walking down the street of the old abandoned town they once lived in. "Dante, I have decided to go with you. I have to see Sparta for myself." Dante kept looking forward. "Very well. But you will not like what you see once we get there." They continue walking down the street to start their long journey ahead to end the world of hell forever. But what are the chances of a created demon and a half demon going up against the devil himself?

END Part 1 of 4


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of the End

Chapter 2

Dante and Lucia have made it to the large city that they once travelled through on the persute of Aurius. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. "Do you think that the devil will try to surprise us?" Lucia said to Dante with a look of worry. "I do sense some evil here." Dante said. "He must be planning something. But I can't make it out." They continued walking when Dante knocked down Lucia just before a large demon swong at them. The demon was at least fifteen feet tall. It uses a large firey sword and has a very destinct devilish look on its face.

Dante told Lucia to stay down but she refused to watch Dante risk his life for her. "I'm not gonna sit back and watch you get hurt again. I'm fighting too." Lucia screamed at him. She then transformed into her demon form and started at the demon. Dante drew his trusty mystical handguns and started to blast away on the demon. The demon, that went by the name of Gilleal, just stood there and waited for his chance to strike. When Lucia finished her strike, Gilleal swong his large blade at her. He had just missed when Dante came up with his Avenger, sword, and struck Gilleal in the back. The demon fell as if he were no challenge.

Lucia returned to her normal form. She was shocked to see how powerful Dante had become. "How did you ever become so powerful?" She said while looking him dead in the eye. "I didn't pass through the gates of hell and leave a mear mortal." He cracked. "We must continue. There isn't much time before he releases more demons like him." They began runnning down the empty streets in search of a way to stop the demon overrun.

They came up to the tall tower that Aurius had open the gateway once before. Lucia then screamed and grabbed Dante by the arm. They both couldn't believe what they were seeing. Aurius was standing in front of the both of them. He wasn't exactly there but it was his spirit. "Do you think that you have what it takes. You couldn't even get rid of me. HAHAHAHA!" Aurius said with a large smile. "He will crush you like bugs under his feet." Dante grabbed his blade and the spirit disappeared.

"What was that? Was that really...Aurius?" Lucia said with a shocking expression. Dante took a look around the area. "It must have been. His spirit must still be alive in this world. He couldn't pass to hell." Lucia looked worried. "Can he come back to try and destroy us?" She said. "I don't think so." Dante said. "And if he could, I'll just give him his **_crown_** again." They both laughed for a moment.

"Lucia, its time to go." They both continue the search to reach the gates of hell.

END

What will unravell in the next chapter? And is Aurius right? If they couldn't even get rid of him, how can they take care of YOU KNOW WHO?


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning of the end

Part 3

Dante and Lucia are now in complete shock for what had happened. The devil is in possession of Sparta's body. And Aurius' spirit is roaming free across the land. Now they are trying to find a way to enter the gates of hell. With the Argasax prophesey destroyed, there is very small chances of finding another way. Lucia is still concered about her life. Even though she knows that she was created by Aurius, and that she is now free, she is still worried about her purpose. But one thing was for sure. She loved Dante. Even though she never showed it, Dante could tell. But he didn't let it slow him down.

Dante came across and old mill that was connected to a mine. He could feel a demonic aura coming from the bottom of the shaft. "Lucia, lets go down and investigate." She looked down the shaft. She looked at Dante with concern. "What is it down there? Do you feel a sense of something?" "Yes." He said. "I have felt this sense before but it couldn't be." They both jumped down the 2,000 foot shaft.

When they reached the bottom, they noticed that there were several torches lit down the tunnel. They decided to follow the trail. When they reached the end, they saw a tall blonde headed woman with a large blade standing there writing symbols on the walls. She turned around and smiled at Dante. "Well hello son of Sparta. I've been waiting for you." She said. "Trish, is that really you?" Dante said in shock. "I thought you were dead." She stood there and laughed.

"No, not yet." She said while grabbing her blade. "Why do you have my father's sword?" Dante asked. "He gave it to me." She said while turning around toward the walls. "This sword has a special ability to open a gateway to hell. He used it to go there himself." Dante knew what she was doing. She was gonna open a portal for him. Trish then stuck the blade into the wall and said a demonic prayer. A gateway then bursted opened. Dante and Lucia walked through the gateway right after Trish gave them sword SPARTA so they could return.

Unfortunatly, when they walked through someone was waiting for them. Dante and Lucia walked into a state of shock. Lucia started toward the man. "Spa... Sparta?" Dante jumped in front of her shouting. "NO! That is not Sparta. That is not my father." He then felt a sharp shock in his back and he fell to one knee. He looked behind him at the imposter. "Hahaha!" The demon laughed. "Ah, Dante. Your still weak I see. Why did you even bother coming back?" "Sh... Shut up!" Dante grunted. The man started to walk toward them. "Now, for starters, I'm going to deal with that little problem of yours." The man shot a large beem past Dante's head and he heard a scream behind him.

When he turned around, he saw Lucia with a large hole through her body. "Da... Dante..." She gasped before falling. Dante jumped up and ran to her. Although not shedding a tear, he filled himself with great hatred. "She was a bother. I took care of her for you son." "SHUT UP DAMN YOU!" Dante shouted as his body started to flash with energy." The man laughed. "So now that you will fight with your full strength, this should be a good fight." Dante stood up with his body hazing with energy. "I have slain many of your demons. And now it's come to this. Sorry to keep you waiting, YOUR UP NEXT!"

End part 3

Can Dante defeat this imposter who claims to be Sparta? Find out in the final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Beginning of the End

Chapter 4

Lucia has died from a devestating blast from a man who claims to be Sparta. Dante, is about to explode from a powerful surge of energy pulsing through his body. "Ah, now this will be an astouding battle." Sparta said. "SHUT UP!" Dante yelled just as he let his energy loose. There was a large explosion. When it cleared, Dante was no longer himself. He was the Ultimate Sparta Demon. He stood there glaring at Sparta, and as a flash of lightning, he was standing nose to nose. He grabbed Sparta with one hand and lifted him up. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MURDEROUS SCUM."

Sparta just hung there and laughed. "Now, son, that's no way to treat your father." Dante threw him a far distance back. "Your not my father. Your just a demon who will soon be like the others. A bloody mess rotting in the ground." Dante growled at him. Sparta stood up and just grinned. "That's it. Now you know how a true demon is supposed to feel. Now come at me with everything you got." Sparta charged toward Dante. Dante drew his blade and struck. Sparta went right past him and he stumbled to the ground. Dante turned to him and laughed. "What's wrong Sparta? I thought you were my father. If you are then you would have seen that coming. Stand up. I know your not hurt." Dante started to walk toward him. Sparta staggered back to his feet.

Sparta turned and began to ran but Dante shot right in front of his path. He stopped and looked at him with fear. "No. This can't be. Your not suppose to be this powerful. Your only half demon." Sparta then felt a sharp sting in his back. He didn't even see Dante move. Dante had a shocked look on his demonic face. Sparta turned around to see Lucia in her demonic form. She was still fatally wounded. She had used the last of her power to deliver a devastating blow to Sparta. They both seemed to fall right at the same time.

Dante ran to Lucia only to see that her body started to disolve in front of him. A large light broke through the darkness that Dante stood in. The light shined directly over Dante. He could here a loud voice in his head. "Dante, do not worry. We will aid her. But we cannot promise you anything. But what I can say is, you have made your mother very proud. Do her wishes and end the evil that is spreading throughout the world." The light dimmed out and Dante was standing in tears in the memory of his mother.

Dante turned to Sparta and his body began to charge with energy. "This is for my mother. It's time to put an end to this." He said. "DEMON BUSTER" He released the energy into a powerful beam that raced toward Sparta. It caused an enormous explosion. When the energy and the dust cleared, Sparta's body lie in waste. Dante powered down to his human form and began to walk deeper into the pits of hell. Untill...

He heard laughter surrounding him. He turned around to see the body he destroyed turn into just a normal human man. Then, a spirit rose from the body. It was AURIUS. "BWAHAHAHA! Did you really think it would be that easy to destroy him. Your insane as always." The spirit started at Dante. "You have no chance in our world. You can't touch us." Dante smiled. "You forgot. This is my world too." He drew his gun and fired. "I can touch whatever I want." The spirit melted away and Aurius was no more. Dante turned around and began to walk again into the abyss.

END.

Hahahaha! I wasn't gonna end it that easily. Once I see what DMC 3+4 are like then we'll see if Dante really has a chance.

Special thanks.

I would like to thank Jakessj3 for his support. I would also like to thank Sam Valentine for his advice.


End file.
